tiny_heistfandomcom-20200214-history
Floors
The game is composed of fifteen procedually-generated small mazes divided in three sections: Blue, Purple and Gray. Each floor has an entrance (marked by a yellow ladder symbol), and exit (a purple ladder symbol) and several enemies. The player starts on Floor 1 and must progress their way up until reaching the top. The player cannot go back down unless they leave the tower. Blue Floors These consist of Floors 1-5, and typically only take up 1 screen in the game with no scrolling. Floor one is the simplest floor in the game. It always starts up with the entire floor visible. There will always be exactly one gem, one consumable—either a banana, a signal jammer, or a lightbulb—one green key and the exit, will always be locked with a green locked door. From Floor 2 onwards, all floors are in the dark. In most cases, the exit will be behind locked doors, but not always. In Floors 3 and 4, there will typically be a shopkeeper by the entrance, selling a single random collectible for three gems. Floor 5 is also dark, but the exit staircase is blocked by 3 locked doors. There are no consumable items in this floor, besides the three keys and a gem, although an extra key or gem can spawn inside a sentinel room next to the exit. Throughout the floor there are many bots and cameras. An Elite Bot will typically spawn after the player reaches the required amount of keys and has not gone to the next floor. Purple Floors These floors are big enough that the screen will scroll and the maze starts to become longer and more complicated. There are a lot more enemies, including the cameo of laser patrol bots, laser cameras, laser sentinels, and rooks (albeit very occasional). Floor 6, like Floor 1, will almost always have exactly one gem and one key, and the exit will always be guarded by a locked door. Several repeating room patterns can be identified in purple floors: a green door guarding two gems and one collectible, a large room guarded by four dogs, or a small closed room guarded by one rook, to mention a few. A Shopkeeper should also appear at the entrance Floors 6 through 9. Floor 10 will contain separate rooms, each one containing a key or gem (sometimes both, and occasionally an item). Elite Bots, unlike on Floor 5, will typically spawn much sooner, which may make getting the rest of the keys needed much more difficult. The exit will typically require either 4 or 6 keys. Signal Jammers and Drills are particularly useful on this floor, because they can save the trouble of having to get all the keys. Bonus Floor Floor 11 is a fully-lit green floor. The floor is laid out in the same configuration, varying only on the collectibles present. There also will be a shopkeeper selling infinite keys for gems (1 gem for the first key, 2 gems for the second key and so forth, up to five gems a key). This is the only floor where no bots will emerge and no alarms exist, no matter how long the player wait or whether something that would normally trigger an alarm occurs. Gray Floors The Gray Floors are much more difficult than its predecessors, and are much faster paced. There are typically a lot of laser enemies and cameras, and the maneuvering space is smaller. The risk of setting the alarms is also much greater, due to a sleeping guard called a Bombbot. There are also a lot of Rooks and Elite Bots. On Floors 12-14, there are no locked doors, and the only door that needs to be unlocked is on Floor 15. The layout is always similar; The yellow and purple staircases are both in the middle of the Floor inside of 5x5 rooms. On Floor 12, there is no scrolling, as it is just the two lines with the entrance and exit to the floor. On Floor 13, there is another line of obstacles between the staircases, with an additional line of obstacles on Floor 14. A shopkeeper should appear once on either Floor 13 or 14. Floor 15, to sum it up nicely, is a very long line of guards and cameras, with little to no room for error. A Terminator will follow the player throughout the floor while the player tries to avoid the cameras and guards. Active consumables such as the Sword are best used on this floor. There will be at least one room with several dogs, and their vision will be in sync. The exit is guarded by a locked green door, with one key always located somewhere on the floor in the case that the player does not have one. Rooftop The Rooftop consists of many walled off areas and a few green doors, which each containing more gems. The only thing that can spawn on this floor are Terminators. As indicated by the purple color used on the staircases used to advance to higher floors, the helipad is used to carry the player off the tower to ultimately finish the game. At this point, the player can choose to either go straight for the helipad or explore for more gems, which can prove to be risky, but will help to raise the player's ending rank. Tips * Raising the alarm does not stop the player from leaving a floor. * Lightbulbs are especially useful on the Purple and Gray floors. Floors 1, 5, 10, 15, the tower base, and the inside of cardboard boxes are the most wasteful places to use this item. * There is no good reason to purchase keys on Floor 11 if not to use on 11 itself. It is advised to leave this room with one key for Floor 15. * Leaving banana peels on the entrance halts the spawning of enemies. This is especially good on the Purple Floors, due to their length, as well as the Rooftop, to stop Terminators from spawning. * For those interested in playing in Hardmode, there is no difference in difficulty for falling further up the tower.